Mobile devices are constantly gaining in processor power and memory. As this capability grows, so does the functionality that may be included on such devices. Added functionality is often designed to enhance the primary communications modes in which the devices are used. These communication modes include telephonic communications via cellular and landline infrastructures, telephonic communications using packet switched data networks (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol), text and instant messaging, email, multimedia message transfer etc. However, such devices may have features (such as games) that are unrelated to the primary communication modes of the device.
Another set of mobile features that are typically unrelated to primary communications are those features used for communicating on home networks. For example, a mobile device may be able to communicate with other devices of a local network using Universal Plug and Play™ (UPnP). UPnP defines an architecture for pervasive, peer-to-peer networking between all types of consumer electronics, including intelligent appliances, wireless devices, and PCs of all form factors. UPnP technologies provide a way for disparate processing devices to exchange data via proximity or ad hoc networks. The UPnP framework is designed to bring easy-to-use, flexible, standards-based connectivity to ad-hoc or unmanaged networks whether in the home, in a small business, public spaces, or attached to the Internet. UPnP technologies provide a distributed, open networking architecture that leverages TCP/IP and the Web technologies to enable seamless proximity networking in addition to control and data transfer among networked devices.
The UPnP Device Architecture (UDA) is designed to support zero-configuration, “invisible” networking, and automatic discovery for a breadth of device categories from a wide range of vendors. This means a device can dynamically join a network, obtain an IP address, convey its capabilities, and learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices. The UPnP specification includes standards for service discovery. Various contributors publish UPnP device and service descriptions, thus creating a way to easily connect devices and simplifying the implementation of networks. It is the goal of UPnP to enable home electronics to seamlessly interact, thus furthering the usefulness of such devices.
The UPnP standard includes standards for service discovery, and is mainly targeted for proximity or ad hoc networks. Various contributors publish UPnP device and service descriptions, thus creating a way to easily connect devices and simplifying the implementation of networks. UPnP is designed to work in many environments, including the home, businesses, public spaces, and on devices attached to the Internet. The UPnP standard is an open architecture that leverages Web technologies and is designed to provide ad-hoc networking and distributed computing.
UPnP and related protocols were developed primarily to allow consumers to easily assemble a home network, and to access and control devices not normally associated with networked computing. However, the flexible nature of UPnP means that it can be implemented anywhere, and can be adapted to uses not foreseen by the originators of the network framework. For example, UPnP can be used on mobile devices that normally connect to wireless provider networks. Such devices may contain secondary wired or wireless interfaces that allow the devices to communicate with other entities of home or business networks.
When UPnP features are included on mobile devices, there may be a disconnect between the UPnP functions and the primary mode functions. For example, a UPnP capable mobile phone has a display and keypad, and therefore may be configured as a UPnP Control Point for controlling other devices. However, using a mobile device as a UPnP Control Point does not, by itself, allow the UPnP network to take advantage of the primary communications modes of the device. Similarly, a Control Point interface does not, by itself, utilize the capabilities of other entities in the UPnP network to enhance the primary communications modes of the mobile device. As discussed in greater detail hereinbelow, integrating the primary functions of a mobile device with ad-hoc, peer-to-peer protocols such as UPnP is desirable.